narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Uchiha
Kaori Uchiha, more commonly known as "The Kekkei Genkai Specalist" was a villager who lived on the outskirts of Konohagakure prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Kaori is an original character owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. She was roughly my fifth charater, and I will be re-writing her info as I post it here in an attempt to work out the kinks in her backstory. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) Background Kaori was born into the Uchiha clan as the only daughter of her parents, instead of the son they wanted. Her parents were rather old when they had Kaori, and were not able to have another child afterward. Kaori enrolled in the ninja academy at age of 6 and she seemed to be very enthusiast about becoming a ninja. She was very intelligent for her age, all more so about the customary requirements of the Uchiha Clan. However, her very high intelligence overpowered her battling skills. She ranked the highest of her class in written tests, but struggled sometimes with her performance exams. Many believed the grades of her performance exams were disgraceful to the Uchiha Clan, so she was homeschooled by a friend of her father's who lived just outside the village and forced to stop training as a ninja. Because Kaori was never able to gain the sharningan, the Uchiha clan's famous dojutsu, she became very curious about it. Thus leading her to study the world's many Kekkei Genkai, her studies made her know about the jutsus even more than some of the clans with the kekkei genkai and their unique powers. Her mass Knownledge of Kekkei Genkai earned her the title of "The Kekkei Genkai Specialist". Personality As a child Kaori was extremely shy and timid, but has slowly gained confidence as she grew older. She still is shy and gentle in nature. And when she first meets someone, Kaori is known to act kindly but will be very timid and nervous. Though as she begins to warm up to people and feels more comfortable around them, Kaori turns out to be much more talkative and quite funny, something others wouldn’t expect from her. She has a habit of blushing more frequently than she liked to admit and often stutters over her words, which is usually apparent when she meets someone for the first time. She is mostly very polite and mannerly, as many people in the Uchiha Clan are, hardly ever coming off as rude. Kaori was never a naive girl, in fact, she was very smart actually. She studied all the time, and was quite the bookworm. More often than nought however, Kaori couldn’t make her own decisions, as she worried too much about how those decisions could possibly affect others she cares about. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Trivia *The very first draft of Kaori's bio can be seen here: http://uchihakaori.deviantart.com/#/d5aqrjc (Read at your own risk :P ) *Kaori's hobbies include pressing flowers, reading, and tending to her plants. *Kaori's favourite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, whilst her least favourite foods are seafood dishes such as crabs and shrimp. *Kaori's favourite phrase is "self-confidence". Reference All art and information featured on this page is the work of EmiMizuki on DeviantArt unless stated otherwise on the caption of a photo. Category:DRAFT